Snippets
by Aristania
Summary: bits and pieces from the life of Youko-Kurama's daughter, growing up without a mother and a father who  is a thief.  See all the important people in her life.  Will try and update each week. Please read and review.
1. Birthday

"ares", 'Youko',_Kuronue_Extras,(Author)  
A snippet from Ares's childhood, Pertains to Birth of a king, death of a spouse. Series of One-shots for Browneyes 21 who actually wants to hear my stories.

"Come on dad, I wanna go play with Kirin!"  
An 8year old Ares is pulling at her father to hurry so she can go see her father's friend Kuronue and his oldest son Kirin.  
Her partner, best friend, (and in later stories relationship progression from boyfriend/fiance/husband).  
They were always around each other and this was no exception.  
'Calm down Aristania, I'm coming as fast as I can.' Joked Youko playfully.  
(Ofcourse he can go faster)  
It was a special day, Ares's birthday. It was also special because it was also kirin's birthday.  
They were twins born to different families, same day, same hour, same minute, same second, you get the picture.  
They were very special to each other.  
Anyway, each had a very special gift for the other. For Kirin, a spell book because he wasn't so great at potions and this was a welcomed change.  
And for Ares, a hand crafted thorn imbeded silver tiara covered with ruby roses.  
Each had a special property.  
The book could grant courage, impower it's owner, and many other wonderful things.  
the tiara could bring wealth and ethereal beauty to the wearer.  
However fate believed that these non-parental twins had these qualities to spare, so as they were heading to the party to exchange their gifts both packages were wisked away in the wind leading the following owners to the very same spot.  
They sensed each other coming and were going to stop imediately, but it was too late.  
The two had run staight into each other making the grandest gift of all, a kiss upon the lips of their beloved's.  
'Ah young love, ay kuro?' Youko cooed happily leaning on said kumori's shoulder.  
_Should we tell them it was us?_ He smiled wryly and nuzzled the silver kitsune.  
'No, let them be a little while longer.' The fox and bat smiled contentedly as the two love birds stood blushing in silence before pulling each other in for one more innocent little kiss.  
And to this day neither new that it was their father's medeling that brought them closer together and not fate,  
but they've always had a sinking suspiscion.

Hope you like the first little snippet, they're really more like short stories actually.  
I know it's not that great but if you have time a review would be appreciated.  
Thanks,  
Ares 


	2. Death of Kirin

No more different quotation marks, too many complaints.

(Ares is singing the song "The day you slipped away" )  
(Hiei's POV)  
Kurama's oldest is singing to send away her beloved to the peaceful slumber of death.  
I hadn't known at the time who the kid was until it was too late.  
Koenma had sent us to kill this boy, ofcourse he didn't send Kurama because that apparently was his soon to be son-in-law.  
We- the two dufasses (A/N: sorry if I mispelled it) myself and the cause of the whole funeral,Koenma- were observing from the back of the crowd.  
That is until YoukoKurama noticed us.  
He and his brother Archea were starring at me in particular with pleading tear filled eyes.  
They were begging me almost to take the murderous prince and the rest of the gang and leave.  
After relaying the message they turned around to continue consoling the weeping mother and sister of the once great Kirin.  
(Normal POV)  
The two brothers continued to hold the weeping demonesses until the minister began to speak.  
"Family, friends, aquaintances, no matter which group you fall into we all cared deeply for this young demon.  
Fiance of Aristania-Kurama, soon to be son-in-law of the great Youko-Kurama, not to mention son of the mighty Kuronue.  
Today is truely a worthy day to grieve, for you see, this young legend has fallen on a most memorible day.  
For as I'm sure you remember, 100 long years ago today, his father Kuronue fell by the same force.  
Killed by the snakes up in SpiritWorld."  
Koenma would've protested had Hiei not held him back.  
Ares cried bitterly into- her cousin- Ezmirelda's shoulder cursing Koenma and his father to the firey depths of hell.  
Koenma had oficially had enough.  
He broke free from Hiei and walked briskly up to the cursing woman to give her a piece of his mind.  
Youko saw this and tried to stop him for it was the ultimate taboo to disrupt a funeral in Makai.  
"Listen here missy, You have no right to talk about me and my father like that! And further more..."Koenma was cut short when Ares shoved her clawed hand thru his chest cavity.  
"Get him out of my sight !",she shrieked still angry.  
After Koenma was carried away and the procession had moved on she wispered softly to herself.  
"That 'Thing' made me a widow before I even got to walk down the isle and I still didn't kill him."

Hope you like the latest piece.  
Took your advice and tried it differently,  
So thanks The unfettered one 


	3. fight

I had a major rush and decided to post this one early, ofcourse this is the last one for this story because it was only supposed to be a trilogy sneak peek at Ares's life. If I made it as long as it is in my not only would my readers give up but so would I from sheer boredom. Kind of a cinderella theme.

(And his cheat'n wife had never left town, that's one body that'll never be found...)

"Daddy! Please, don't leave me again!"  
Ares had just arrived at the hospital. Kurama in his human form had re-married to a witch to have another beautiful,but vaine daughter. The other shunned him completely for the fact that he was demon and led him to lying pale on his death bed,  
giving up on life.  
"Well I guess that beast got what he deserved."Said his hanyou daughter Amber.  
The comments didn't end there either,"Rose, what a stupid name for a guy!  
Dad was such an idiot thinking I could ever love some one like him."  
The cruel child laughed and laughed until Ares walked up.  
"Rose, I believe is a beautiful name for any gender."  
Everyone could tell that she was ready to spit flames but did nothing since Kuwabara couldn't hit girls and since Yusuke and Hiei were part or full demon and the two in question were in a human form.  
Amber stared Ares down and then walked over to their withering father were she promptly slapped him, hard.  
That was the last straw, she had lost her fiance, god-father and father once already.  
She was not going to loose him again.  
She walked up to the smug b*** and punched her face first into a wall.  
The girl was being mercellesly beaten and all anyone could do was laugh and stare.  
The child had been hated at school for being so cruel infact so basically everyone's fanasies were becoming reality.  
Kurama awoke better than new shortly after his 'daughter's' lesson.  
That was also when his'wife' walked in with her new boyfriend and found him still alive.  
After this he promptly slapped his cheating wife on the face and wished her the best.  
After retreating to demon world he laughed but Ares didn't know why.  
"What's so funny?You almost died!"  
"No, I didn't", he said between giggles.  
In truth he had pulled the entire thing just so she'd do what she loved once more.  
Just so she'd fight and do it without Kirin by her side.  
He did it so she could get over the loss.  
And because he wanted to see thewoman's face when her got out of bed and hit her for such a disgrceful act.

Not so great, but I hope it makes some sense to you.  
only cinderella themes were the evil step mother and step sister.  
The dad didn't actually die in this version.  
Also the verse at the top is from the song "The night that the lights went out in Georgia" 


End file.
